The Prank War!
by musicaltigresa
Summary: What if your favorite characters from the Beyblade and YGO series, along with my OCs, CreepyPastas, and me, went into an all-out prank war? This story answers that question. Rules are inside! Will contain yaoi and yuri at a later time, but K plus rated! Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Rated for some pranks!


Chapter 1: Let the Pranks Begin!

**A/N: musicaltigresa: Hello!**

**Katrina: YES! Prank war time, baby!**

**m.t.: Yeah! For this, there will be teams. I will announce them next chapter. Also, YOU GUYS AND GALS get to decide who pranks who and what prank will be pulled. This chapter will be just me, Katrina, and Trina doing pranks that I came up with, so this chapter does not count. Now, this will take place during my vacation at North Carolina. ****All pranks must be outdoor pranks!**** They can`t get the place too messy for the maids that clean up any leftover stuff after they leave, so they must do their pranks at the beach, when they go out shopping, or anywhere else. That`s my only rule other than keeping the pranks T rated. As long as they follow those rules, they can be whatever you want. Also, air horns and alarm clocks are the only two that I will allow indoors, as well as spiking food or drinks, nothing else. Oh, and no pranks on the girls except for me, Katrina, and Trina. Also, no pranking the little ones. We don`t want angry girls stopping the war right when it gets good, now do we? We also don`t want to imagine hurting the little kids either. (All girls except for the three: (In background) HEY!) (Little ones: (Also in background) YAY!) Also, PM me them. **

**Trina: Musicaltigresa does not own any of the characters in this story other than herself and her OCs, me and Katrina.**

**m.t.: Thanks! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
`Joke is On You` plays  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**The Van/Abby`s POV (Me!)**

I sighed in relief once I noticed that we had arrived. As I got out, I heard Yuma and Astral argue a bit about what a beach was. Oh boy. Katrina walked over to me and gave me a mischievous grin. She looked to Trina and motioned her over with a gloved hand. When Trina stopped in front of us, Katrina whispered to us. "Hey, to lighten things up, how about we prank some of the guys? I mean, we need to do something other than go to the beach and go shopping this week. What do you say?" she asked in an excited whisper. I thought it over, and then nodded. "Sure, I`m game." I responded in a whisper. Trina nodded. The three of us smirked. This was going to be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**The Next Day~**

I giggled. We decided to do a surprise wake-up call on all of the boys by using air-horns that would go off when the boys set off the trap connecting to it. Katrina set it up while we helped.

I heard a yawn that I recognized as Masamune`s and covered my mouth to muffle my laughter that was bound to erupt. I heard the horn and a loud scream come from the room and laughed into my hands. I heard other horns and instantly knew that the others also triggered our little trap. I was barely breathing when Katrina and Trina came over to my hiding spot, red in the face and laughing like hyenas. We saw the boys emerge from their rooms with tired and pissed off expressions on their faces. We laughed even harder when they noticed us. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ryuga screamed when he realized we did that little prank. We laughed even harder until we could barely breathe. Kite T. glared at us. "This means war." The boys said in unison. They then went back to their rooms, only to trigger the air-horns again. We laughed again. This was going to be a great week.

Later that night, we decided to do one more prank on the boys. We had ordered pizza for dinner, and we decided to spike the boys` pizza with extra hot ghost pepper sauce. We did so and, to our delight, each of them ate it. It only took two seconds for them to realize that something wasn`t right and they all scrambled to find something to cool down their mouths. The three of us high-fived each other as we watched them scramble and try to find water or anything of the sort. After a while, they finally had cooled down and we laughed in triumph. They glared at us as we walked back to our room. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, knowing that this week was going to be fun.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: musicaltigresa: Sorry about the short chapter! I just wanted to get this started before I got too tired to think straight.**

**Katrina: (Laughing) That was epic! Two pranks in one chapter and day! I can`t wait for more!**

**m.t.: I know! Also, I might make next chapter tonight so that`s two chapters that I created pranks for. Also, the pranks can be the same but for different groups. Now, please review! BYE! XD**


End file.
